


The Ball

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: A ball is held to celebrate the launch of Amity tower, and Qrow feels a little out of place until a certain general comes along.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	The Ball

A ball was held to celebrate the launch of Amity Tower. It was indeed a great feat, after almost two years, global communications were finally being restored. This was a big win for all of Remnant, and an important step towards defeating Salem, assuming that could even be done. Qrow had a lot of this on his mind as he watched the dance floor that spread out before him. The kids were all having a good time, none of them had been to anything like this since Beacon. Qrow couldn’t help but admire them, having been through so much, but still allowing themselves to enjoy a night like this. 

Qrow had kept to himself most of the night. Dances and galas always felt so foreign to him. Anyone would find it strange if they grew up with bandits in the wilds on Anima. On top of that, the only person he really knew here was James, and he was wrapped up talking to important officials from Atlas and Mantle all night. Qrow would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed. 

That is, until the band started playing a song Qrow hadn’t heard in years. One by one, everyone began to pair up. Qrow looked out into the crowd, trying not to feel so jealous of those who had a partner. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice that someone had walked right up to him. 

“Qrow.” 

That snapped him out of it, and what he saw when he came to was James standing there, holding out his hand. He gave a puzzled look in response, and James chuckled. 

“Dance with me.” He said. 

Qrow hesitated, then reached out to take James’ hand. James smiled, wrapping one arm around Qrow’s back. He shivered, awkwardly bringing his own hand up to the other’s shoulder. It had been so long since he’d danced with someone, and the way James was smiling at him right now wasn’t making it any easier. He tried to focus on not stepping on his partner’s feet as James began pulling him gently around the dance floor. Qrow broke the silence. 

“So...I guess the mission was a success.” He said. 

“Indeed,” James replied, “you played no small part in that.” 

Qrow smiled, rolling his eyes to hide the fact that he was genuinely flattered by the comment. “I mean it.” James continued, “Everything was a mess here after Beacon. Oz was gone, and I didn’t know where you were. I was scared, Qrow. I had to think of a plan that I wasn’t even sure we could pull off. But we did, with you. So I wanted to say thank you, it’s good to finally have someone around that I can call...a friend.” 

_A friend._

Qrow had to admit, that warmed his heart. He was never all that good at having friends. His team split apart a long time ago, and his semblance made sure he kept a distance from everyone else. But recently something had changed. He was beginning to realize that the people who loved him didn’t care if he brought a little bad luck. They were happy to have him around anyways. He gave James’ hand a little squeeze, and smiled. 

The song came to a close, and the two reluctantly pulled apart. Then James, ever the gentleman, took Qrow’s hand and kissed it before disappearing to another part of the hall. Qrow just stood there speechless. Ruby and Yang must be gawking at him right now, he thought. But it didn’t matter. For once, Qrow just let himself be happy. 

\---

At the end of the night, Qrow found himself at the balcony of Atlas Academy. Everyone was slowly exiting the ball, exhausted from a night of dinner and dancing. The city really was beautiful from up here, all glowing blues and impressive architecture. It was no wonder people called it the city of dreams. The stars you could still see were a wonder to behold, and the broken moon shone bright over the cloudless sky. 

“Lovely evening, isn’t it?” Said a familiar voice. Qrow turned his head to find James walking towards him, eventually joining him at the railing. 

“Yeah, it’s honestly still hard to believe that I’m even here.” Qrow said, “The trip across Anima wasn’t easy, I think I would’ve given up if it weren’t for these kids.” James looked a little guilty at that. 

“I’m sorry, closing the borders didn’t make things easy for you.” He looked down dejectedly. 

“You were just trying to keep your kingdom safe. Besides, it wasn’t just that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Qrow hesitated, he wasn’t exactly planning on talking about this today. “I almost died, James.” He absent-mindedly brought his hand to the scar on his stomach, “One of Salem’s followers got me, a scorpion faunus. If it weren’t for Ruby and her friends I wouldn’t even be here.” His remaining hand on the railing began to shake. Dealing with all of this while getting sober hadn’t been easy on him either. James then brought his own hand down to hold Qrow’s. 

“Well, I’m glad you are, and that you’re safe.” He ran his thumb across Qrow’s fingers, “I was really worried about you while you were away. I hated that I had no way to contact you, no way to know where you were or if you were even alive. You can’t imagine my relief when you showed up here.” James gazed down at him softly, and Qrow was so moved. He never imagined anyone caring so much about him, let alone the general of the Atlesian military. Despite his position, Qrow never felt like he was less important around James. He was so warm, and kind. Qrow thought that perhaps he wasn’t so unlucky after all. 

“I’m glad you’re here too, James.” He said, lacing their fingers together properly. He looked into James’ eyes, beautiful and iridescent blue. They just stared at each other for a while, both nervous, both unsure. Slowly, each leaned in, pressing their foreheads before sharing an intimate kiss. It had been so long since Qrow had felt this way about someone, he had given up on love so long ago. They parted, and he smiled, leaning his head down on James’ solid shoulder to stare out at the glowing lights of the city. In that moment nothing existed but him and James, feeling the warmth of each other’s company as the world turned below. Maybe they would lose, maybe the world would end tomorrow. But they had each other, and that was enough.


End file.
